A. Field of the Invention
The Invention relates to the control of a load in the bed of a truck, such as a pickup truck. Specifically, the Invention is a movable restraint to prevent long objects such as pipes from shifting while the objects are being transported.
B. Description of the Prior Art
The control of an object to be carried in a pickup truck or other truck is a familiar problem. The problem is compounded when the object to be transported is longer that the bed of the truck and extends over the tailgate. A long, round object, such as a pipe or conduit, may roll in an uncontrolled manner and may roll out of the bed of the truck. An apparatus is needed to control an object loaded into a pickup truck where the object extends over the tailgate of the pickup truck. An apparatus is also needed to control a long object loaded onto or in any vehicle, such as a large truck, a sports-utility vehicle or a station wagon.